Dark Knights
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: this is the sequel to strands of time. please read and review!!^^ shadow wolf is helping me do this one too^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. Never have. Never will. It's Raziel_Valentine here and here's the first chapter of the sequel to Strands of Time.  
  
Kain walked through the forests of Nosgoth. It had been about a week since Shadow and Jennifer's death. Kain was very affected by Shadow's death, for he knew her as almost a daughter to him. Kain really didn't know Jennifer all that well but still mourned her death. Kain held a great respect for Jennifer. He knew she had given her life to restore Nosgoth and saved it from utter destruction.  
  
Kain walked into Jennifer's tomb and paid his respects before he made his way to the Tomb of the Sarafan. He had also heard of the deaths of the Sarafan warriors that had killed Janos Audron and had decided that he wanted them as his Lieutenants. To be directly under him and serve only him.  
  
Kain walked through the Tomb of the Sarafan and saw their names, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah. The names of the Sarafan brothers that would soon be his sons. He looked over and saw Shadow's name as well. She would also become one of his children.  
  
Kain went around and opened all of the tombs except for Malek's. The poor bastard deserved his rest in Kain's mind. Kain looked around and started chanting the incantation spell, releasing his soul and splitting it between the 7 that lay before him, as he searched the Spectral Realm for their souls and then forced their souls back in their bodies along with a piece of his.  
  
The transformation was almost instantaneous as the souls were forced back into the unwilling bodies of the dead. Zephon's red hair almost instantly darkened to black. The pink of their lips turned to a harsh black as well, and their skin became almost see-through. Fangs grew in their mouths and, as they all sat up and looked at Kain, their eyes started to turn.  
  
Kain did not care of Zephon's love for Jennifer, or that he was even in love. Zephon was his son now, as well as Dumah. Shadow sat up as well and looked at Kain, remembering nothing of Dumah, or Jennifer, or even her past. Zephon's soft colored eyes turned into a harsh golden color.  
  
Kain smirked as he looked them over. His new children. He motioned for them to rise, not really wanting to make a scandal with the mortals, and they followed him out of the Tomb of the Sarafan. They followed him to what would be the Sanctuary of the Clans. 


	2. jennifer's resurrection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Reaver its the property of Crystal Dynamics and Edios Jennifer belongs to Raziel_Valentine.  
  
Janos had only just heard about the death of his daughter and Shadow and it did upset him he never really knew Jen but he knew Shadow. Janos had been trapped in the Hylden dimension for too long he had to find her tomb, he knew where she was buried, all he had to do was find a way out of the dimension, and soon. Janos was ancient his ability to fight was not what it used to be but then he remembered two people Shadow's two brother Azrael and Silver Wolf ok true they were complete and utter bastards, but he also knew they were damn good warriors and the Hylden feared them. Janos wanted his daughter Jennifer to be happy she had fallen in love with the Sarafan paladin named Zephon but he was dead and now a vampire under the leadership of Kain. Janos traveled to Shadow's mansion where the two brothers lived it was Silver Wolf who answered, "Janos ol buddy ol pal what can I do for you?" Janos looked at him "you have heard that Shadow and Jennifer are dead" Silver Wolf nodded "yes come in Janos." Janos entered the home to see Azrael "we paid our respects to them...Shadow was buried at the tomb of the Sarafan...Jennifer at well you know" "I want you guy's to get me out of this place I have to go to Jennifer's tomb." Silver Wolf and Azrael exchanged looks "ok no problem" said Azrael picking up his sword "more demon and Hylden blood will be spilt by my blade and Silver's." Janos smiled, "Thank you both of you" "Anything for you Janos...come on let's go" Janos nodded and followed the two brothers to a portal fortunately for them no one had seen them. "You go ahead we must stay here and fight the Hylden when they realize you are gone keep yourself safe and don't do anything we wouldn't do" spoke Silver Wolf as Janos stepped through the portal Azrael turned to Silver Wolf "that doesn't leave him many options"  
  
Janos looked around his surroundings Nosgoth's balance was fully restored he knew why and he did not want to think about it, Janos got to the tomb of the Sarafan first he knew vampires were not welcome in such a holy place but he did not care. As he entered he saw six empty caskets he looked around to see two more one had the name Malek on and the other said Shadow but her casket was also empty Malek was all on his own poor bastard, he shook his head and left he then went to Jennifer's tomb. He looked at Jennifer's casket "forgive me my child but I wish for you to be happy" Janos started chanting for while before he heard movements from within the casket he removed the lid and smiled Jennifer had been brought back as a human. She sat up and looked at him with pure confusion in her violet eyes "where am I? Where is Zephon, Dumah and Shadow?" she asked Janos was surprised she had all her memories "my child Shadow died after you as for the two Sarafan they are also...dead but as vampires and so is Shadow" Janos said. "I want to see them" Jennifer said. "Soon my child very soon." Janos said.  
  
This is only a short chapter but the rest will be longer 


	3. zephon's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Soul Reaver, Crystal Dynamics and Edios... Bugger this. On with the fic.  
  
Shadow entered the throne room slowly, looking around. Kain had summoned her to a meeting but, like always, Turel and Raziel were already there. The others were late as usual.  
  
"Shadow, I trust your journey here was a good one," spoke Turel, with one of those, "Hello, I am a brat," looks on his face.  
  
Shadow smiled. "It was ok...I guess..." Shadow was the quiet type. She seldom spoke, but when she was angry you knew about it.  
  
Raziel threw her a cold glance and Shadow just scowled back. Kain sat on the throne. The Reaver, his favored weapon, was leaning against the side of the throne.  
  
It was quiet for the next half an hour. Kain had fallen asleep in the throne, Raziel and Turel were playing a card game, and Shadow was doing a handstand, her back against the wall for support. Dumah and Rahab entered, followed by Zephon and Melchiah.  
  
"Sorry we are late. Trouble with the slayers... What are you doing," spoke Dumah, throwing a glance at Shadow, who was still in a handstand.  
  
"Waiting for you guys, der. You're about half hour late, maybe longer. You're in trouble. Toooooo baaaaad," replied Turel, looking at them.  
  
Kain opened one eye and looked around. "Maybe we can start the meeting now," spoke Kain.  
  
Everyone stood in their allotted place. Shadow, unfortunately, had to stand in between Turel and Raziel. She could not stand either of them. The only ones she got along with were Melchiah, Rahab and Dumah. But, at the end of the day, they were family and all respected each other so.  
  
Kain was the father from hell. However, Shadow found out the best way to deal with him was to never question him, never think yourself more powerful than him, and you most certainly never called him "old bastard." At least not when he is in the room anyway.  
  
Shadow had been a lieutenant for about a year. She wasn't even a fully fledged vampire. Her clan color was black. This puzzled the other lieutenants. Hell, it even puzzled her.  
  
Kain stood and looked each one of them over. "Shadow, you have changed somehow," spoke Kain, as he turned to her.  
  
"How do you mean, Dad," asked Shadow, totally clueless.  
  
Kain frowned. "I don't know. Just something has changed."  
  
"My dark gift has finally manifested itself."  
  
The other lieutenants looked at her. Shadow had never actually had a dark gift. The others did, but she didn't.  
  
"Oh? And what is this dark gift of yours," asked Kain.  
  
"I don't know but.I can move objects with my mind."  
  
Kain crossed his arms. "What kind of things?"  
  
"Well...um..." Shadow turned to Raziel, an evil grin spreading across her pale face. Raziel seemed to hover in mid air for a while. The other lieutenants laughed, and even Kain chuckled, as Shadow made Raziel slam into each of the walls like a pinball game.  
  
Zephon watched as Shadow beat up Raziel with her mind, it was even amusing to Kain. His mind, however, was on different matters. He had had a strange dream. It involved Dumah and Shadow, both of them were human, and a woman by the name of Jennifer.  
  
Zephon then wondered to himself, did he know Shadow and Dumah when they were human? And, what was the other woman's role in it all? He did not think it wise to bring up the subject. Perhaps he would be able to catch Dumah and Shadow after the meeting.  
  
Kain sat back in his throne. "We are going to attack that human village tonight. I want you all to prepare the best warriors from your clans. There will be Sarafan there," spoke Kain.  
  
"Father, what about the underground tunnel? It leads directly to the village square," replied Shadow.  
  
Zephon smiled. She was always trying to impress Kain by coming up with battle strategies. He could not blame her really. The other lieutenants always got their say, but Kain did actually listen to what she said. In fact, he always asked her about battle strategies. Shadow was damn good at figuring out battle strategies and fighting but, that was about all she could do.  
  
Time seemed to fly by and Zephon was snapped out of his thoughts by Shadow. "Hey, bro. Did you listen to any of that, Zephon? ...ZEPHON!"  
  
Zephon gave a jolt and looked around. Everyone had gone except Dumah and Shadow.  
  
"Zephon, did you hear any of that?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What is with you, brother? You have been like this for at least two weeks."  
  
Zephon crossed his arms. Shadow was older than all of them, except Kain, although Raziel was First Lieutenant. "Shadow, Dumah, can I ask you both a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Zephon thought for a moment. "Have either of you had a dream where we have been human? You, me, and Dumah, plus some other girl named Jennifer."  
  
Shadow and Dumah exchanged looks. "Yeah, I have. But this is not the best time to talk about it. We have a battle to fight. I guess Dumah will fill you in on the details. I have to go," spoke Shadow, as she walked off.  
  
Zephon shrugged and listened to the plan. It was simple. In and out, quietly and quickly. Zephon left the Sanctuary of the Clans and turned as he saw a human female. She looked exactly like the woman named Jennifer from his dream.  
  
"Shadow, do you see her," asked Zephon.  
  
"See who," replied Shadow, a blank look on her face.  
  
Zephon looked again to see she was gone. "No, it doesn't matter. I am just going crazy I think."  
  
Shadow smiled and patted him on the back. "Welcome to my world, little brother. I went crazy ten years ago." 


	4. The sarafan Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. Shadow Wolf owns Shadow and I do own Jennifer. Here's my next chapter! Enjoy!!^^  
  
After the clan meeting Zephon was going on about the dream he had. But, in truth, Dumah had had the same dream. Only his revolved around Shadow. He admired her greatly.  
  
As Zephon turned to Dumah, wanting to know the battle plans because he was too busy in Never Never Land, Dumah just raised an eyebrow. "You know, Zephon, you've been a vampire for a year and you still don't pay attention to what Lord Kain says," Dumah said after he explained everything.  
  
"Dumah, have you had a dream with you, me, shadow and another girl named Jennifer? We were all human," Zephon asked.  
  
Dumah just looked at him. "So what if I have, Zephon? It is of no importance. We are creatures of dreams, Zephon. Really, you should go find you a nice female vampire. It is pretty bad when you have been dreaming of a girl that probably doesn't exist," Dumah said as he smirked. Zephon just scowled as he, Dumah and Shadow walked off, being they stuck together most of the time.  
  
It had been a year since I was resurrected. I stayed with Janos most of the time and I did know he was my father. He had mentioned it but I never did understand why he left me. We had been traveling all over Nosgoth for the past year looking for Kain. We had walked past the Sanctuary of the Clans, as it was known now, and we had made our way to the human village. Janos, put on his human disguise so we could stay at the inn. Once we were in the room I plopped down on the bed, being very tired, and looked up at him.  
  
Janos sensed I was looking at him. "Why do you look at me like that? I have been traveling with you for a year and you still look as if you despise me," Janos said softly, as he sat down next to me.  
  
I looked at him and sat up. "How am I supposed to react to someone who abandoned me in a forest so I could be picked up by the Sarafan and condemned," I said in a cold tone.  
  
Janos sighed and looked down at his feet. "You have every right to hate me, Jennifer. But you must realize that I sent you away to protect you," Janos said softly.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, being that we're on the subject, why did you leave me," I asked.  
  
Janos sighed again and looked over at me. "You do have a right to know. I was deeply in love with a mortal woman. She was your mother. You remind me a lot of her. Your mother died in childbirth so I took you with me and raised you, being you were the only thing I had left. When you were four years old the Sarafan were attacking our retreat. You, being my daughter, were in grave danger. I snuck you into the Sarafan Stronghold and into the Time Streaming Chamber and sent you into the future. By that time I was already banished to the Hylden dimension. I knew that someone would take care of you so I put you in your human form, but your vamperic form would still be there," Janos explained.  
  
I was completely shocked beyond words. Suddenly, I reached over and hugged Janos tightly, tears streaming down my face. "Father." I spoke in a very quiet voice.  
  
Janos closed his eyes, feeling a rush of happiness mixed with sadness, and hugged me back tightly. Neither of us could see the attack that was going to take place that night. 


End file.
